Belly Ring
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sasuke loves Sakura's belly button. But what happens when she gets it pierced and she's not allowed to have any sexual contact around it at all? "Like you could resist me, you'll be trying to molest me in my sleep after two days without any contact." R


**"Belly Ring"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Sasuke-kun, do you think it looks slanted?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, do you think he didn't get deep enough under the skin?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, do you think it looks a bit redder then usual?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he glanced slightly over to the pink haired female walking beside him, her right hand on her stomach while her other was holding her shirt up slightly, showing off her creamy, flawless pale skin. Subconsciously, Sasuke licked his lips but she didn't seem to notice. Her gaze was directed on the small piece of jewelry hanging from her cute little belly button, Sasuke's favorite part of her body.

"Sakura, you just had a needle shoved up into the skin, ripping a hole at the only life support you had while you were in the womb four hours ago I think it's going to be a little red." Sasuke insisted as if it was obvious. Sakura peeked up at her boyfriend for a second before looking back down at the golden rod that had a pink diamond on each end, one being a screw on so they could undo it, while the other was for decoration.

"Isn't it cute!? Look! It even has a cute little white circle around it to make it look pretty!" Sakura gushed while grinning down at her belly, not even bothering to watch where she was going. Sasuke would save her anyways if she tripped.

"White circle?" Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow, peeking over at his girlfriends stomach for the first time since she had gotten it done. When his eyes focused on the white ringlet outlining the flesh in which the barb was settled deep inside, he stopped walking.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the man before her. He glanced up at her worried eyes for a moment but then back down to the girls stomach.

"Hold still, I have to see something." Sasuke murmured as he gently placed one of his ruff hands on Sakura's stomach while bending down so his eyes were almost at level with her belly. Sakura shivered at the feeling of his warm flesh pressed up against hers as she watched him narrow his eyes at the jewelry.

"I can't believe this." Sasuke murmured out irritatedly while groaning slightly. He had known this was going to be a bad idea. The second Sakura came running into the Uchiha Mansion and up into the room they shared where Sasuke was trying to gain some sleep from the last mission he had just encountered insisting that she _had _to have a belly ring like Ino, he knew it wasn't going to end well.

He had tried to convince her otherwise. Telling her that it could get ripped out on missions or lost, but she insisted she'd take care of it. When he did finally give up, realizing that she wasn't going to let go of the topic, this happens.

"W-what's wrong with it?" Sakura's face expression was one of fear as she watched her boyfriends eyes scan the skin before him. He didn't answer her, but merely grabbed hold of the top of the small piece of gold and pulled the bard upwards, causing the girl before him to screech and pull away from him. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!?" She asked in anger as the small patch of skin started to throb.

"It's infected Sakura, I have to see how bad it is before I try to save it!" He hissed at her, being quiet angry at her out burst which caused people on the streets the stare as they walked by. Sakura's eyes widdened at she shook her head frantically.

"No! Don't touch it!" She whined, putting her hand over her lower stomach, shielding it from Sasuke's view. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked up at the girl.

"Sakura" He said in a low, warning tone, glaring at the girl before him. "Move your hand." He bit out. She only shook her head and tried to back away but before she could, the man before her grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to him, causing her to squeal as her butt hit the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! That hurt!" She yelled angrily, about to slap him upside the head when his arm grabbed both of hers and held them firmly in his right hand. He sighed. This was not how he expected to spend his Saturday afternoon.

"Sakura, listen to me." He hissed. "You are going to sit here, be quiet and let me check the ring or I'll make sure it comes out! Do you understand?" He angrily asked her, waiting for a reply from the equally angry girl before him. She scrunched up her nose and frowned. Who did he think he was, telling her what to do?

"No!" She yelled while trying to get her arms free, but he was too strong. Sasuke shook his head angrily before bringing his left hand down and pulling her shirt back up to see the belly ring. "Uchiha! Get your hands off of me! Don't touch it!" Her screams were being ignored by the very calm looking man before her. By now, the streets by standers had stopped their daily jobs to watch the two before them in curiosity.

Sasuke reached for the small belly ring and once again, pulled it up, watching the skin as it tried to stick onto the barb with a gooey substance that looked almost clear but yet white.

"Ouch! Sasuke your killing me!"

"Tch! Stop being a drama queen, your fine." He stated calmly while pushing it back down, causing Sakura to yelp in pain again.

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't stop I won't talk to you for a month!" Her useless threat leaked from her mouth.

"Shut up, you know this isn't hurting you. Just think of the pain you'll be in when you ever give birth. This is nothing."

"Tch! Then I _refuse _to give birth to little Uchiha brats."

Sasuke snorted. "Too bad you don't have a choice."

"Excuse me!" She screamed at the man before her. She didn't have a choice?! "Uchiha, that is going to cost you big time in the bed room, mister!"

He snorted again. "Like you could resist me, you'll be trying to molest me in my sleep after two days without any contact."

"You arregant jack ass!" She called him while glaring up at his calm, smirking features. She never wanted more then anything at that moment then to slap the look off his face. The people around them were only snickering and laughing at the scene before them, but the two were oblivious of it.

"I think we should take it out." Sasuke said, glancing over it once more before letting go of Sakura wrists.

"Huh. And I think I shouldn't have to have kids, but I don't have much say in that either now do I?" She spoke sweetly, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her childishness.

"Sakura."

"What?!"

"It's infected."

"So?!"

"Tch, your so annoying."

Sakura glared at him as he stood, brushing the knees of his shorts off slightly before stuffing his hands into the pockets. If she wanted to play stubborn, so be it. He just happened to be a champion at this game. Turning around to leave her, Sakura stared agape at the back of his head.

"W-wait... Your not gonna say something like 'Sakura, take it out or you'll regret it' or or 'Sakura, if you don't take it out I will' or or one of your other screwed up ways to say you care about me?!" She yelled to him in disbelief. Her anger was mostly gone and now shock had taken it's place. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and smirked at the girl, not that she could see him since his back was towards her.

"No." Was his only reply before starting to walk away again. Sakura sighed and looked down at the ring in her skin. It did look pretty bad, and what use was it going to be to her in the future anyways? It would probably just get in the way.

"Fine." She grumbled out lowly, watching the man in front of her stop walking and turn towards her slightly, glancing over his shoulder. She sighed again and looked down at the rode, holding it in place while unscrewing the small ball on top. She winced slightly as she pulled it from her skin and held it in her hands.

Before she could even blink, Sasuke was in front of her, offering her his hand. She smiled up at him before taking it and he helped lift her to her feet. He really could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

"Well I guess that's the end of that." She whispered before glancing up at Sasuke, who was only smirking quite happily. She rose an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" She asked suspiciously. He only shrugged.

"Nothing. Now, I only have to wait a few weeks to be able to play with your belly button, but when you had that thing in, I was going to have to wait a year almost." He explained, holding her hand in his and pulling her along towards there home. Sakura stared agape at the back of his head. When they had gone into the building to get it done, the man had told them no intimate contact was to come to the area for almost a full year, but Sakura didn't think it had bothered him that much.

Thinking back to that moment, she remembered something and her eyes narrowed. Pulling away from her boyfriends hold she reached into her pouch to pull out the small bottle the man had given her and read through the directions carefully.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Did you read this at all?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yea." He answered boredly, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Then why'd you tell me to clean it every ten minutes when the bottle states that cleaning it too much will make the body act against it and cause infection!" She yelled angrily while gritting her teeth. Sasuke Shrugged.

"I like your belly button too much to give it up to some stupid piece of jewlrey."

----

Okay, so this came out worse then I had wished it to. I was actually just really bored and I wasn't having the best of days so I had to get away from it some how. So I wrote this. I know that it was pretty... none funny but I hope you got at least a squent of amusement out of it. I'm working on another oneshot, with Sayuri and Ryu and it's pretty long. Once again, I think it's not turning out as good as I had planed but who knows.


End file.
